


After Falling

by Recarmdra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recarmdra/pseuds/Recarmdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves him. </p><p>But he loves him in a different way now, he supposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Falling

**Author's Note:**

> There are many firsts with this! This is my first time writing on AO3, writing Haikyuu!! fanfiction, and something...considerably sad. I didn't think I would write about rare pair ShimaYama. Well, sorta. In the end, my OTP is TsukkiYama, so you'll eventually get some of that too. I do hope that you will enjoy reading it!

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** , twenty two years old 

**Shimada Makoto** , thirty two years old 

The freckled brunet found himself staring in awe at a tuxedo clad Shimada. 

He was so handsome, the most handsome in this garden wedding adorned with white: white chairs, white ribbons, white wedding arch – you name it. He rarely had seen him in something as formal as a tuxedo – _maybe only once?_ – and it was a shame it could be only worn in these rare occasions. He himself looked quite handsome too, if he could shamelessly add. It was not always he would fix himself up to this extent. 

But it was a special day. 

Everything seemed to be perfect, like how imagined his own wedding would be. 

A simple, beautiful garden. 

Friends and family present. 

A happy couple. 

Yes, everything was so _perfect_. 

_Yet..._

“Yamaguchi.” 

A voice that could have only belonged to his best friend interrupted his thoughts, prompting the brunet to finally tear his eyes away from the groom who straightening his coat, sharing jokes with his once-Coach Ukai and Takinoue (possibly to calm his nerves down). “Oh! Sorry, Tsukki.” Tsukishima was staring at him, quiet and thoughtful, and despite the lack of expression, Yamaguchi knew what he was thinking. Tsukishima had always been aware after all. 

_“You don’t have to go,”_ He remembered the blond telling him this when they had received the wedding invitations together, being college roommates and all. 

He had to though. It was an important moment in Shimada’s life - even if it _did_ kill him a little on the inside. It was his own fault why he was like this. No one told him to continue loving the older man even when he was rejected the first time when he was on his last year of high school, and he certainly had no right to make the older guilty because of it. 

Yamaguchi let out a lighthearted chuckle as if nothing was wrong. Tsukishima saw right through it, but he does not say anything. 

“Let’s sit down! Their wedding is starting soon.” 

The ceremony begins not long after. The band plays a slow, lovely melody. The lone door that stood at the opposite of the arch opened, revealing _her_. The bride. She took her time walking down the aisle in her gown, all eyes on her. She was beautiful and glowing, and he watched as Shimada’s eyes well up with tears as they finally meet at the arch. 

He thought that he had a chance when he returned from the city. He thought Shimada would give him a chance now that he was finally older – “mature” as the other had put it. (College does things.) Of course, he had prepared himself for rejection, (he had experienced it when he was a third year by the same man after all) but he was not able to prepare for what came after it. 

It was like a dagger straight through the heart. 

_“I’m sorry, Tadashi. I still can’t return your feelings._

__

_I’m getting married.”_

The minister began reciting familiar words he had only heard in movies or dramas. It was a bit ironic. He didn’t think the first time he will hear those words will be at the wedding of his first love that had badly broken his heart. 

Yamaguchi found himself staring at Shimada, who eyes were lovingly staring at someone else. 

“If any person here objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

As the minister spoke those words, he saw Shimada’s gaze shift, their eyes finally meeting for the first time that day. His eyes were on him, soft and warm like always, and Yamaguchi felt a pang in his chest, lips trembling at being reminded of those torturous long months of letting the fact Shimada was getting married sink in, and coping with those emotions with the help of his best friend, the only person in this room who knew of these struggles. 

_“We’ve been together for four years. I proposed to her three months ago…”_

He loves him. 

_“I…I love her, Tadashi.”_

But he loves him in a different way now, he supposed. 

Knowing that was enough to stop him from doing something he would surely regret. How can he possibly do that to them? What does he think will happen if he objects? Nothing good obviously. 

Instead, he gives a warm smile. And Shimada smiles back, before turning his attention back to his soon-to-be wife. With a sigh, Yamaguchi was able to glance at Tsukishima sitting beside him, who he swore stole a glimpse when the minister spoke of “holding their peace”. 

The wedding ceremony continues without a hitch. 

* * * 

Resting by the fountain, away from the reception area where everyone else was, Yamaguchi closed his eyes, contemplating on those words that had stopped him from destroying a perfectly good wedding. 

He was thinking. 

How his first love finally ends here. 

How he would not chase after Shimada anymore. 

How it must be nice to be loved back like that. 

“Tadashi.” 

The brunet immediately stands up, posture stiffer than when his name would suddenly be called in class when he least expected it, and his eyes light up upon the realization of who it was. “Oh! Shimada-san! What are you – ah, I mean, congratulations!” 

The groom grins, approaching the younger male. “Thank you.” 

There was a long pause between them before Shimada broke the silence. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Y-Yeah!” 

Another long pause. 

Before Yamaguchi could break the silence this time, the other spoke first once again, now with a gentle, knowing smile on his lips; and Yamaguchi could tell that they were about to speak about the elephant in the room. 

“You know, when you’ve moved on from this, I’m sure that new opportunities are going to open up for you...” He started, reaching for the younger’s shoulder, “You may even realize things you weren’t able to realize before. Things that have been right in front of you all along, I think.” 

Yamaguchi blinked, looking rather dumbfounded now though still comforted. Tsukishima had said something akin to his words before. Though he understood them, it had definitely given him another thing to think about. 

Smiling softly, he nodded. 

“Thank you, Shimada-san,” He crossed his arms then, snickering in jest to lift the mood. “I’ve moved on though!” Not completely, but still. He knew it would be more relieving for both of them to say it out loud. This was another step to healing. 

“Huh? You’re over me?” 

“Mm.” He raised his thumb, with a grin that showed his teeth, “Tsukki helped.” 

The older male let out a fake disappointed sigh, “Ahh, that quickly?” 

“Shimada-san!” 

Grinning widely, Shimada ruffles the taller boy’s hair, now muttering something about how much taller he really grew in a span of seven years and how time passed so quickly, with Yamaguchi whining about how he ruined his once-well-kept hair. They share laugh. 

As it dies down, Shimada smiles, fixing the glasses that perched on above his nose. “I have to return now. I will see you again, Tadashi. Make sure to visit the store once in a while!” 

“Mm!” Nodding, Yamaguchi grinned back, watching Shimada’s figure disappear behind the bushes. _New opportunities and realizations, huh._ The brunet crossed his arms in thought. Is there something he should have realized long ago? 

__

“Yamaguchi.” 

The boy whipped around at being called again, finding his best friend standing at the other side of the fountain. His eyes widened, a light blush creeping to his cheeks. Was he able to hear that conversation between him and Shimada? “Tsukki-! How long have you been there?” 

The blond shrugs. Doesn’t matter. Tsukishima had his hands in his pockets, looking nonchalant as ever - but with rather kind eyes, he supposed. He thought his stare meant to ask him if he was feeling okay. Tsukishima was not one to voice out his concerns after all. But in any case, Yamaguchi does feel fine. He feels good even. With a sharp intake of breath, Yamaguchi made his way around the fountain to meet him. 

“Aah, I’m getting hungry. How about you?” He grins, standing by his place beside the taller male. “Let’s go back too, Tsukki-!” 

And for some reason that Yamaguchi could not correctly figure out at that moment, 

Tsukishima smiles back. 


End file.
